


No I Got No Mercy (but for you.)

by holdmobi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skydive (Music Video), Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdmobi/pseuds/holdmobi
Summary: SKYDIVE/MATOKI AU





	1. Overdosed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 劉永才終於找到他的時候，鄭大賢只是聽著自己的呼吸聲，他在下起初雪的冬夜裡躺在冰冷的水泥與黏膩的垃圾上，身體抽搐時感覺到的卻是炙熱與絲綢，彷彿置身天堂島嶼，他再也不想醒來。

 

　　劉永才終於找到他的時候，鄭大賢只是聽著自己的呼吸聲，放大的瞳孔中除了窄巷之間往上望去的一小片漆黑天空以外什麼也沒有，但即使只是成片的黑色也令他腦內狂喜，他在下起初雪的冬夜裡躺在冰冷的水泥與黏膩的垃圾上，身體抽搐時感覺到的卻是炙熱與絲綢，彷彿置身天堂島嶼，他再也不想醒來。

　　他想問劉永才有沒有感覺到和他一樣的瘋狂。

　　劉永才是否和他同樣陷入深刻入骨的疼痛中，同時卻像經歷無數次高潮般喜悅。他是不是也一樣感到全身如此緊繃，像是比自己的皮囊還要巨大，就要衝破一切，卻同時在宇宙中塵埃般渺小。是否同樣感覺自己不屬於這個世界，每一秒都如同永恆，萬物在他體內蒸發，泡沫從全身毛孔流出。劉永才是否也感覺像要液化，像要死去，像要重生。

　　但劉永才只是抱著他哭了。鄭大賢花了彷彿幾年的時間才抬起手來，抹去對方臉上和著血紅的淚水，卻看見自己的指尖被水珠刺傷，皮開肉綻，從指節到手腕再往下蔓延，他看著自己的肌肉一層層剝落、底下的骨頭也跟著粉碎，然後尖叫了起來。

 

 

 

_**Overdosed.** _

Well my heart is gold and my hands are cold.

* * *

 


	2. Skydive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「你的藍圖現在完整了沒？」

 

　　文鐘業那天聯絡了他們在三街岔口的線人，對方驚訝得很，因為整個港區沒人聽聞過MOON會自己與底層接觸，但那天的的確確是文鐘業親自撥了那通電話，而岔口的小伙子不停對著手機鞠躬，即使感覺奇怪仍唯命是從，從星期五的凌晨三點就在二號船塢的倉庫天臺上挑了個隱密的縫隙躲起來，只帶了一瓶水三份乾糧和一副裝有夜視功能還抗反光的望遠鏡，連自己到底要監視誰都不曉得，就那樣在那牆縫裡蹲了三天。

　　MOON的名號不只風聞港區，幾乎全國各地都略知一二，幹他們這一行的不論白的黑的或是高層還是小弟，只要聽見MOON這個稱號都是同樣敬而遠之，每個人都曉得他是個瘋子、殘忍的屠夫、狂暴的月，甚至在MOON剛隻身來到港區落腳時，曾有謠傳若看見MOON殺人現場後的三天內不也跟著殺人的話，下個被虐殺的就會是你。

　　想想多麽可笑啊，恐懼竟會形成如此荒誕的傳聞，還真有人信了，在那傳聞出現的頭幾個月整個港區死亡人數成倍上漲，直到有兩個剛崛起的小幫派都被滅門，TATS才出來滅火，要大家冷靜一點別幹傻事，接著陸續把那兩小幫原先所佔的地盤和產權一個個收進口袋裡，不知不覺間MATOKI便幾乎坐擁整個港區西口，壟斷了東西交界的主要幹道。人們說他們真是好狗運，但有部分的人不這麼認為，在暗處私語著：蠢蛋們，這一切都是MATOKI一手自導自演的陰謀啊。但那些聲音很快也跟著消失了，直到後來文鐘業真的與MATOKI合流時，也沒有人再敢說些什麼。

　　也於是那岔口的小伙子即使不明不白地蹲了三天，仍然不敢輕舉妄動。而終於在星期一晚間九點零八分，他下方原先無人而靜謐的船塢車道傳來了刺耳的煞車聲，他趕緊趴下，拿起望遠鏡猛瞧，另一手掏出了文鐘業給的拋棄式手機，按下了裡頭存著的唯一一個私密號碼。

　　從遠處的坡道上急速駛來一輛底盤冒著火花的福特轎車，過彎時整台車幾乎都在飄移幾乎翻倒，而在它後頭不遠是兩台無牌的黑色廂型車，對比著前面半殘而慌張的小轎，它們看來就像巨大的猛獸，陰影逐漸趨前將獵物籠罩。

　　『現在狀況。』文鐘業的聲音從忽然間接通的拋棄式手機中傳出。岔口小伙趕緊將眼前所見逐一回報，從望遠鏡中無法看見車內人物，而轎車正全速駛向港口，再不剎車要掉下水中了，剩一百公尺、五十公尺、十公尺！接著小伙忍不住一聲驚呼，但很快用手肘摀住了嘴，因為轎車果不其然直衝出了港口，墜入深幽的水中，但在千鈞一髮之際，駕駛座的人撞開了門，翻滾著倒在路面邊緣。他按著望遠鏡側邊的放大對焦鈕，直直盯著那人，直到後頭廂型車下來的其中一人伸手拽著那人的領子將他拎起來，才看清楚他的面貌。

　　「是DAE！DAE被抓住了，對方⋯⋯看起來是HORANGI那邊的人，他們好像在對他吼什麼⋯⋯」

　　『安靜。』文鐘業打斷了他，接著手機中傳來一個機械爆音，而小伙屏住了呼吸，在寂靜中看著HORANGI的人踩著DAE的小腿讓他跪在地上，一手抓著他的頭髮讓他仰起頭來，而看來是領頭的那人氣急敗壞地讓其他小弟全跳進水中。

　　『JOKO！』那人朝著海面大吼，接著轉向了DAE：『哈，你以為這樣那該死的小丑就能活下去嗎？他剛才已經被開幾個洞了，嗯？DAE，你太天真了，就算他還沒死，等我的傢伙們把他撈上來，也一樣是死路一條！』

　　然後他掐住DAE的脖子，將他甩到地面，踹了他腹部一腳，嘶聲道：『你們這次惹錯人了，就連MATOKI都保不了你們的。』

　　接著港口回歸安靜，從倉庫天台上僅能依稀聽見水中幾個人反覆突出水面換氣的水波聲，過了好幾分鐘，小弟們陸續回報找不到人，水底太暗了需要有照明設備，而領頭的啐了一聲，滴咕了些什麼，接著擺手示意仍然抓著DAE的那人走回他們車上拿出一個巨大的公事箱。

　　這時手機中又傳來一聲爆音，接著是文鐘業的：『回報。』

　　「JOKO似乎是跟著車子一起落水，他們好像暫時放棄找他了，小弟們已經上車了，但是他們的那個頭頭⋯⋯那是什麼，他從箱子裡拿出了一個東西，等等，我再放大⋯⋯啊，是針筒，那箱子裡全是針管和藥劑。」小伙忍不住嚥了口唾沫，DAE⋯⋯算是MATOKI六位核心高層裡比較常和基層人員直接打照面的一個，雖他甚至也不是MATOKI正式的成員，僅是一個遊走在邊緣的線人，但仍然，這樣子在一邊眼睜睜看著他走上末路，令他的聲音都顫抖起來，想也沒想就對著電話說：『MOON，救救他吧！DAE不也是你們核心的一員嗎？還有JOKO⋯⋯照他們剛剛說的，說不定他都已經死了，你們怎麼還沒有動作啊？我不知道那針筒裡有什麼，但絕不是什麼好東西⋯⋯阿真是的、那傢伙現在在說什麼，我聽不太清楚，他又繼續在揍DAE了，他們⋯⋯他們把他拖走了，等等，這個角度我看不見⋯⋯呀，他們上車了，他們⋯⋯他們都走了。DAE⋯⋯我⋯⋯我是不是該去看看他，不曉得他們把他丟在哪了⋯⋯』

　　但文鐘業只是告訴他：『不准輕舉妄動，原地待命。』而那岔口的小伙子即使對這情況躊躇不已，仍然點點頭，告訴對方收到，接著在通話斷了以後，躲回自己已經蹲了三天的縫隙中。他粗喘著將三天來省著只喝了半瓶的水剩下的全一口灌下肚裡，低下頭時看見了腳邊最後僅剩的一包乾糧，忽然間有種預感這可能就會是他的最後一餐了，於是就著原先已醞釀在體內的恐懼，捂著臉哭了出來。

 

　　後來三街岔口的線人從缺了好一段時間，最後被安插了一個新來的小伙子，再後來隔年立夏，MATOKI炸毀了港區四個船塢中位於HORANGI領地的其中兩個，東口包含HORANGI在內的三大幫數十個堂口幾乎全滅，東西交界處的大街也廢了一半，而西口的MATOKI總部在一夜之間人去樓空，僅剩毫無頭緒的基層小弟們四散在各處。西區除去他們以外僅剩下幾個幾乎毫無勢力的小角頭開始吸收人手爭奪地盤或是移去東口，整個港區在毀滅後重建，陸續興起了新的組織與幫派瓜分著整塊地區，而MATOKI從此僅是一個口耳相傳的曾經佔領了整個西口並殲滅了整個東口，只差沒有留下來統一港區的神話。

　　沒有人曉得MATOKI為何消失，又或是核心的六位成員去了哪裡，中高層的幹部倒是在接下來幾個月間陸續被發現陳屍荒野或成了海上浮屍，而正如同曾經令人聞風喪膽的MOON的謠言，有許多的聲音也在暗處細語著：這一切都是MATOKI自導自演的陰謀啊，他們總有一天會回來的。

　　而同樣沒有人曉得，在港區事件的隔天清晨，金力燦在從窗戶外傳來的搖搖日光中轉醒，止痛藥令他昏昏沈沈，拍了拍還在自己腹部的手臂，在對方稍微鬆開後才艱難地坐起身來。他環顧四周，小小的船艙裡唯二的另一張床舖上躺著窩在彼此懷裡沈沈睡著的劉永才與鄭大賢，而崔準烘彆扭地窩在床尾處的單人沙發上，一雙長腿擠在沙發與床舖間的縫隙裡，看來不適地在睡夢中皺著眉心。方容國則側坐在和他們老么隔了一個茶几的另一張沙發上，若有所思地盯著圓窗外頭一望無際的海面，而最後，金力燦扭過身子看向躺在他身後，枕著手臂同樣回望著他的文鐘業。

　　他問：「你的藍圖現在完整了沒？」

　　文鐘業只是笑笑，而後金力燦在對方的壓制下倒回了床褥中，在對方落下的親吻裡再次墜入夢中，陷落，陷落。

 

 

_**Skydive.** _

Free fall. I’m falling falling down for you.

* * *

 


	3. Young, wild and free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怪物怎麼可能會有害怕的東西呢？  
> 崔準烘怎麼會害怕方容國呢？  
> 除非從一開始他就錯了，方容國才是怪物。

 

　　最一開始的時候只有崔準烘。

　　他是港區的垃圾孩子，是從有記憶以來就獨自在街道上生存，被五十三弄的流鶯們丟棄的孩子。當他回想的時候會發現，一開始整個世界就只有他而已，所有其他的人、周邊的一切，都像是港區對外的交流道邊上架著的那塊巨大廣告版一樣，除了最前頭拿著一瓶牛奶笑得開懷的小孩以外，後頭僅是一片綠油油的模糊景象，而他就是那個孩子，其餘的世界就只是糊在一起的背景，他無處可去、無法動彈。

　　他在街頭學會了如何存活下去，有些時候週遭的背景會忽然鮮明起來，例如一把揮到面前的小刀，那光亮的刀鋒一閃而逝，或著是餘光中忽然能夠聚焦，販賣食物的攤子老闆轉過身的瞬間，令他能夠獲得所需的資源。

　　他從來不曉得自己的歲數，只知道自己在偶爾飄過身後的耳語中被人們稱為垃圾孩子，過了幾年後又被改稱為怪物孩子，再後來就是純粹的怪物。他唯一會曉得自己真正的名字叫做崔準烘，僅是因為在他還小的時候，五十三弄的流鶯們每隔一陣子總會丟給他一些衣服或食物，而當時他們總會這麼喊他，但五十三弄的人總來來去去、生生死死，不過幾年所有認得他的幾張臉全都消失了。

　　他以為這個世界就是這麼一回事，從頭到尾就只會是他被困在這裡獨自生存直到死去，但後來，後來，方容國出現了。

　　那時的港區動蕩不安，原先最大的幫派瓦解了，分裂成數十個勢均力敵的小團體，還沒有一個頭子出來，每條街都亂哄哄的，鬧啊，連崔準烘都被波及，無端來招惹他的背景人物一個個冒出來，令他感到煩躁，只好沒事就躲在碼頭下廢棄的排水道，一隻腳掛在外頭晃蕩，偶爾被跑來歇息的海鳥踢一腳，翻個身就繼續睡懶覺。

　　而那天當他悠悠醒來，發現海面上下起了暴雨，他靠外的半邊肩膀被濺入的雨水打濕，天空黑嘛嘛的，雲層壓得很低，在遠處的高空還有閃光。而直到崔準烘將雙腳都晃出排水道，準備要踩上嵌在牆裡的鋼筋握把爬回碼頭上時，一個抬頭，才發現有個人蹲在碼頭邊上，撐著傘，一臉似笑非笑地看著自己。

　　那人有著捲曲的黑髮，看來蓬亂卻又柔順，眼角下有一顆明顯的痣，厚厚的嘴唇朝他揚起了一邊尖銳的角，而崔準烘從沒有如此細緻地將一個人看進眼裡過，面前的人就和自己一樣真實，不僅僅是背景，而那令他震驚無比。

　　那人喊他：「準烘？」然後又笑得更深了一點，說：「上來，我們回家吧。」

　　幾個星期後，崔準烘花了很久的時間坐在交流道旁的砂石地上，抬頭看著車道對面那張多年來已經變得殘破並褪色的廣告。他盯著上頭的孩子，然後是後頭已經不再是綠色，而是一片灰白的背景，心中一股厭煩的狂躁如龍捲風般升起，他不明白方容國在他的世界裡要佔什麼位置，因為崔準烘就是那個被困在原處的孩子，其他的一切理應都只是模糊的不重要的背景，但方容國不是，不曾是、不是、也永不會是。

　　他憤怒地抓起石頭往廣告版砸去，一顆接著一顆，砸破了那孩子的一隻眼睛，接著砸到了一台經過的小車，擋風玻璃出現裂痕，車主下車朝他咆哮，而崔準烘不過瞪著對方站起身來，那人就趕忙逃回車上加速離去。是啊，崔準烘是個怪物，世上唯一存在的怪物，而他瞪著那廣告，不停瞪著、瞪著，直到忽然間看見那如今缺眼的孩子手裡抓著的牛奶瓶，他才終於明白了。

　　崔準烘於是成了方容國身後的怪物。人們開始稱呼他們為BANG與怪物、BANG和他的怪小子，再來方容國開始在人們面前喊他ZELO，於是他們成了BANG與ZELO，兩個不知從哪冒出來開始肅清西口的傢伙。

 

　　於是最一開始的時候只有BANG&ZELO。

　　他們從西口圓環開始接管地盤，一路肅殺不願配合的傢伙們，不過兩個月，從圓環到第二倉庫的七條大街都成了他們的所有物。謠傳四起，東區有開始崛起的HODORI，西區則有BANG&ZELO，天下大亂的時期終於要結束了，權利終將歸位，而他們繼續前進。

　　崔準烘從袖口滑出小刀捏在指間，眨眼間割斷跳到方容國面前要攻擊他的敵人喉嚨，那人應聲倒地，手臂無力地垂上方容國的鞋頭，崔準烘低鳴一聲，立刻上前將那屍體狠狠踹開，連續踢了好幾腳，在聽見身後方容國的輕笑聲時才轉回身來。

　　方容國總是撐著那把黑色的傘，當時他蹲在碼頭上對崔準烘笑的時候撐的那把黑傘，而崔準烘從沒撐過傘，於是當方容國的頭髮仍然完美地捲曲著時，崔準烘已渾身溼透，襯衫黏在皮膚上，瀏海貼著額頭，水珠從髮尾一路流下淌過臉頰與鼻尖，一道道切割著他因怒意而泛紅的臉龐。

　　「你笑什麼？」他低聲說，危險地步步逼近方容國，但對方沒有退縮，他從來沒有怕過崔準烘，而那令少年更感到憤怒，整個世界都應該要怕他，因為他生而為垃圾之子，世界就是垃圾，所有的一切應當成為他嚼碎後拋在背後融成一團的風景，但方容國不一樣，沒錯。他站到男人的身前，彎下身來，直到他們的額頭幾乎相貼，一字字咬牙切齒的吐息打在對方臉上，又問了一次：「你笑什麼？」

　　方容國只是突兀地反問他：「你知道我為什麼幫你取了ZELO這個名字嗎？」

　　崔準烘的視線困惑地在對方臉上閃爍，沒有回答，他們沒有動作，屍體的血水和著雨水從他們腳下流過，雨漸大，冰涼的水珠從崔準烘身上滴落到方容國黑色的大衣上，然後方容國問他：「ZELO啊，ZELUS⋯⋯你知道這個名字是什麼意思嗎？」

　　羞恥的熱度從脖頸衝上了雙頰與耳朵，方容國總是讓他惱怒，方容國知道的太多了，總是讓崔準烘意識到自己的無知，光是方容國的存在就令他惱怒，但方容國是他的，所以他可以忍耐，只是朝對方低吼：「不要戲弄我，有話想說就直接說！」

　　於是方容國笑瞇了眼睛，告訴他：「意思是JEALOUS，代表嫉妒的、狂熱的⋯⋯就像你一樣，準烘啊。」然後他抬起手，貼上了崔準烘同時因雨水而冰涼卻又因情緒而發熱的臉頰，輕聲說：「你是我的牛奶瓶。」

　　那一刻，崔準烘發狂般地掙開了方容國的手，即使對方僅是輕輕地貼著，他仍像掙脫桎梏一般踉蹌著大步往後退開，雙手狂亂地彈起，掀翻了方容國的黑傘，在空中揮舞，像個氣急敗壞的孩子，朝男人怒吼：「什麼？！才不是！我才不是！你怎麼知道的？牛奶瓶！你說啊！明明你、明明你才是我的！是我的！你錯了，你不對！你為什麼會知道？！你說！你為什麼⋯⋯你為什麼知道我的名字？你為什麼出現？！你是誰？！你是誰？！」

　　方容國張了張嘴，大雨很快也打濕他的身子，雨水沾上他的嘴唇，崔準烘立刻聚焦到了那上頭，好想⋯⋯好想⋯⋯而方容國發現了他的視線，嘴唇翹了起來，又笑了，那換來了崔準烘又一聲怒吼，接著他沒有等方容國回答，轉過身就拔腿狂奔。

 

　　如果他是牛奶瓶，方容國就是抓著他的孩子，等他把崔準烘喝完了，就會把他丟棄，崔準烘就會再次變成垃圾，被碾進世界背景裡，而這是不可能的，這沒有道理啊，因為整個世界明明從一開始就只有他、只有他一個怪物。

　　怪物怎麼可能會有害怕的東西呢？

　　崔準烘怎麼會害怕方容國呢？

　　除非從一開始他就錯了，從一開始他就是牛奶瓶，他從來都不是那個孩子。

　　方容國才是怪物。

 

　　於是他逃跑了，但方容國總是知道他會躲在哪裡，就像他剛帶崔準烘回家的那頭幾個星期，他老是跑走，不論是跑到東區小廟口的電塔上、碼頭的排水管、交流道下的廢棄隧道，還是任何地方，方容國總是會再一次蹲在他面前，朝他伸出手說：『回家吧。』所以這次也一樣，不過隔天清晨，當雨勢終於稍稍停歇，方容國就踏進了六十二巷那一排廢棄公寓裡，在某個樓層坍方的殘垣斷瓦間鑽進一個狹窄的縫隙，勾了勾崔準烘窩在地上雙手矇著頭的衣袖。

　　等他們一起回到家，那個位在已廢棄多年的港三都地下鐵站裡的基地，跳下一層又一層的階梯和廳堂，他們彎入地底的月台，來到一截停在隧道裡被改造成他們房間的廢棄車廂。方容國打開大門，然後向他介紹當他側開身時，崔準烘便直接面對著的坐在他們沙發上的男人。

　　「烘啊，見見力燦吧，但就像你叫ZELO，在外面的時候我們要叫他TATS，從今天開始我們不是BANG&ZELO，力燦加入以後我們會變成MATOKI。」他說，聲音不疾不徐的，像是沒有注意到崔準烘一下子又泛紅了的脖子，又或著只是沒有表示。

　　倒是金力燦朝著崔準烘一下子變得悲憤的表情挑起了眉毛。「這就是鐘業說過的那小子？」他問，打量了少年一番，「呿，瘦巴巴又長手長腳的，看起來怎麼像是發育不全還營養不良一樣，你確定他可以勝任TOTO的工作嗎？」

　　而方容國轉過身來，靠坐在身後的櫃子上，看著崔準烘笑了笑，然後點頭。「他是最適合的了。但是他是ZELO，不是TOTO。」他說，語氣裡莫明帶了點什麼，崔準烘聽不出來的細碎含義。

　　金力燦翻了個白眼，「反正都只是文鐘業那傢伙亂想的名字，我到現在還搞不懂他到底想幹嘛，在羅契亞搞成那樣還不夠，真是。」

　　「嗯⋯⋯鐘業有他的那個吧，他是怎麼說的，BIG PICTURE？」方容國無奈地笑了一聲，「我們都只是他藍圖裡的線條而已吧。」而金力燦轉開了臉，手指在膝蓋上敲了幾下，才倏然站起身來。

　　他瞥了崔準烘最後一眼，然後轉向方容國，「管他那麼多，到這裡來我也有自己想要做的事情，你應該也是吧？他想用我們去拼他的圖，我也至少要玩個夠本，反正在找齊KEKE和JOKO以前事情都還不會有什麼變動，還有很多時間。」

　　說完，金力燦便逕自離開了房間，讓門板在崔準烘身後扣上。方容國直直地盯著崔準烘，而崔準烘也瞪著方容國，他們都在聆聽金力燦的腳步聲，甚至沒有人呼吸。當聽見金力燦終於離開軌道，鞋子踩上月台磁磚地面的那一秒鐘，崔準烘猛然地撲向前，而方容國抬腳踹向少年的腹部，被對方擋住後轉身翻過金力燦才剛坐在上頭的沙發，崔準烘低吼一聲大步繞過沙發朝男人逼近，拳頭緊握到青筋都浮出，一走到足夠的距離便立刻朝方容國揮拳，被他擋開，接著兩人的距離縮短，很快扭打到一塊。

　　「你贏不過我的！你困不住我的！你才是我的、我不是⋯⋯」

　　崔準烘語無倫次地吼著，將方容國箝制在自己的手臂中，手肘扣著對方的頸子，另一手連同雙手一起抱住，不讓他掙脫，但方容國反腿勾住崔準烘的長腳，旋身將少年翻倒上一旁的床鋪，同時肘擊了他的側腹，在對方呼痛而鬆手的幾秒間空擋立刻居於上風，扣住崔準烘的雙手手腕，並用全身的力氣壓制住對方、跨坐在他的大腿上。

　　他們的喘息佔滿了整個房間，打鬥的開始與結束來得同樣迅速，背脊一碰上床鋪的瞬間崔準烘便放棄了抵抗，當雙手被扣在頭的兩側時，比起意識到自己在哭泣，他只感覺雙眼眼角發燙得像是溢出了岩漿，一路往兩側滑下，順著耳廓滴落到床單上。他不記得自己曾哭泣過，不太明白這是什麼概念，為自己突如其來的淚液感到困惑，於是眨眨眼睛看著方容國在水氣後頭變得有點朦朧的臉。

　　「我不懂⋯⋯」他的聲音都糊在一起，鼻子逐漸變得不通，「為什麼⋯⋯什麼意思⋯⋯」他想著方容國說過的話，想著金力燦說過的話，想著所有他聽不懂的話，想著永遠困在廣告看板上的那個孩子，除了自己與牛奶瓶以外什麼也沒有。然後他聽見了方容國的輕笑聲，又是那樣的輕笑聲，令他腦子裡立刻塞滿了紅色的煙霧，於是他一個使力，反將方容國壓到了身下。

　　「不准笑！你不准笑！」他眨去眼中的淚水，熱燙的水珠落在方容國唇上，他伸出舌尖抿去了崔準烘的眼淚，然後看著少年如同昨日一樣一下子又只聚焦在自己嘴唇上的視線，問他：「我笑的話你想怎麼樣呢？」

　　崔準烘重重地呼吸著，「我想⋯⋯我⋯⋯」他的眼睛慌亂地在方容國臉上尋找什麼，直到對方緩緩抬起手，掌心貼上他的後頸，將他往下按壓。

　　他們的嘴唇貼在一起，而崔準烘不曉得這是不是就是他想要的，直到方容國張開了唇，一下子他們便在吞噬彼此，方容國的舌頭舔過他的牙齒，而崔準烘粗魯地啃咬著他的嘴唇，直到嚐到了血味，他想嚼碎方容國、把方容國吞下肚裡，因為方容國是他的，是他的，但這樣到底誰會變成誰的垃圾，崔準烘不想當牛奶瓶，他才是應該要抓著對方的人，但他也不想把對方丟棄，他不想要永遠被困於這個垃圾的牢籠，於是他又哭了起來，而方容國捧著他的臉頰，發出了細小的噓聲。

　　「準烘啊，別哭，我會讓你明白的，你很快就會懂了，很多事情你以後也會慢慢了解的，我都會告訴你的。」方容國這麼說，然後在崔準烘認知到發生了什麼事情以前，他已經又一次躺在床上，而方容國問他：「試試看好嗎？」他只能點頭，點頭，於是方容國將臉埋入他的恥骨之間，臉頰貼在崔準烘的大腿內側，將他含入了嘴中。

　　方容國在崔準烘幾近窒息的吶喊中吞下了他的精液，然後再次爬了上來，吻住崔準烘的嘴唇。他嚐到了方容國嘴唇上的血味還有自己苦澀的味道，然後方容國摸了摸他的頭髮、他的臉頰，最後將他的頭擁入了自己的胸膛。

　　「你是我的牛奶瓶，準烘，就像我是你的一樣，我們是一起存在的，從一開始世界就不是只有你或是只有我，我們是一起的。」他說，輕輕前後搖晃著他們相擁的軀體，兩個人加在一起的體溫太過溫暖，是崔準烘從未感受過的溫度，是即使他在冬夜的廢墟中升起小火、雙手與火苗貼近得幾乎燒傷也未曾達到的暖意，是他在炎炎夏日的太陽底下感覺自己皮膚都在冒煙時也未曾體驗過的炙熱。

　　此刻崔準烘才感受到了，喔，喔⋯⋯腦袋裡迸出了止不住的嘆息，因為原來他們是一體的，他們都同時是孩子也是牛奶瓶，原來沒有人是怪物，他們都是怪物。

 

　　於是最一開始的時候，整個世界都是他的。

　　「是我的⋯⋯」他聽見自己這麼呢喃，幾乎是哽咽地呻吟著，雙手緊緊環住了方容國的腰，緊抓住對方的背脊，不願鬆手。

 

 

You got no strength. Just give in to me now ‘cause I’m

_**Young and wild and free.** _

* * *

 


End file.
